The Warrior
by IrishGreekGirl
Summary: THIS IS NOT A PJO STORY! The story takes place in ancient Greece. It is about the romance between a Spartan soldier and a Athenian woman.


**Hello! So this is a story I came across last night in a notebook I found. I really don't know how good it is because I wrote it a long time ago. I should tell you right now that this is A: Very much a TEEN story B: NOT PJO related at all. I couldn't find a category for ancient Greece or Greek Mythology. This story is way different from my other story Life as a royal Demigod. I hope you enjoy it! Thanks for reading!**

Long ago in the lands of Ancient Greece, there lived a handsome Spartan warrior. His name was Attis meaning "Handsome boy." Attis had been training to be a warrior since he was seven years old as all the Spartan soldiers had done, today marked his twentieth birthday. When Spartan warriors turned twenty, they stopped training and went into battle. His first battle was a life changing experience. The Spartans where going to destroy the rival town of Athens and would try to take control of it. Attis had lost his family at the age of eight. He lived in a small room. Then the day had come.

Attis got suited up in his armor. He had waited for this day since he was seven years old. The soldiers arched to Athens at night and then finally arrived. "Take no mercy!" was heard from the commanding officer. Attis and two fellow soldiers ran to a small home. The two soldiers with Attis had also turned twenty recently so they were new to this also. All three of them were scared, but showed no fear. They ran into the small home and saw a young woman. She had curly ebony hair, skin silky white and big beautiful brown eyes that were frozen with fear. She wore a long white dress with a pair of golden sandals. Attis took one look at her and felt one emotion. Love. The soldiers were ready to attack but Attis said "leave I will take care of the maiden."

The woman spoke with fear as she said "Please I beg you, spare my life. You can take me as a hostage but please don't kill me!" Attis looked at her and said "I won't harm you. But you must leave it isn't safe for you here."

"I will leave at once. Thank you kind soldier. Behind that dreaded mask, lays a wonderful heart" the woman said.

Attis knew he was in love with this woman. "I only have one request. That is for you to tell me your name." Attis said in a serious but relaxed voice.

"My name is Daphne." She replied.

"Daphne is a beautiful name, but not as beautiful as the maiden with the name."

She blushed; she thought the young soldier was quite lovely. Daphne asked "You have the honor of knowing my name, but I don't know yours."

"My name is Attis."

"Attis is a lovely name." She walked over to Attis. "May I ask you to remove your helmet?"

Attis gladly removed his helmet to reveal his smooth, tan face with short black hair and blue eyes. Daphne gentley smiled. "You are very handsome. Your lover must be very lucky. My fiancé is a soldier like you but for Athens."

Attis felt as if he was trampled by the other soldiers. The girl he had fallen in love with was to be married. He didn't want to be selfish but he didn't want her to marry the man. He was going to force her to come with him. "Daphne, I command you to leave with me now."

Daphne was startled. She didn't want to marry her fiancé. He was twice her age and already had two wives. He also wanted Daphne to bore him a son. She grabbed a sack of supplies. "I will leave with you, only if you don't harm me."

"I promise not to harm you. That is if you marry me."

"Marry you? But I am promised to another man."

"No time to talk. Come now!" Attis said. Together they ran through the burning city of Athens. The city was almost in ruins. Daphne cried. The city she was raised in was now in ruins. Attis brought Daphne to the rest of the soldiers and the soldiers stared at the two of them. The other soldiers smiled at Daphne and said things to her that made her upset.

"You brought a hostage!" the commander said looking at Daphne with a smirk.

"I did sir." Attis said to the commanding officer. They soon then began marching to Sparta. The Spartans all stared at Daphne. They arrived in the city of war.

"Tonight we dine like kings!" the commander said. He went over to Attis.

"Yes sir what is it you want to ask me?"

"Attis, your hostage is very beautiful. Aphrodite was looking after me tonight. I will marry her."

"Of course sir." Attis said with sorrow. He didn't like that Daphne was to marry someone other than himself. Especially to a man twenty years older. Attis walked into the room were Daphne was staying.

"Daphne. We must talk."

"Attis what is it? Why are you sad?"

"Daphne you are going to marry my commander."

"Attis, no! I thought I was going to marry you?"

"I really love you Daphne but I cannot disobey my officer."

"I suppose I must prepare for a wedding then."

Back in Athens, the survivors were furious. The commander of the Athenian army discovered Daphne had been taken. "Men we must retrieve my dear Daphne!" The Athenians marched to Sparta. The people were preparing for the wedding of Commander Argon and Daphne. Daphne was being served by the women of Sparta. The time had come. The ceremony began. Soon Argon and Daphne would be man and wife. Daphne was devastated because she was in love with Attis. Attis lay in his room full of sadness. He heard people cheering which meant that Daphne was married. Then Attis heard something outside. The Athenian army had come to retrieve Daphne. Attis raced to the home of the commander.

"Sir! Sir! The Athenians are here! Come now!" Attis said.

The commander came down in his night clothes. "What the hell is going on? How dare you disrupt my night! Go now!" he said.

Then the commander saw the Athenians with torches. The commander of the Athenian army came to the Commanders home.

"I command you give the woman back or else!" he said.

"I will never! For she is my wife!" The Spartan commander said. Then Attis ran to the room. Daphne was wrapped in a blanket. She was frightened.

"I can't leave my husband. That would be dishonoring!" Daphne said.

"Would you rather stay here where you will be forced to have sex with the commander and may have to bore him a child?"

"Attis I love you, but I don't know if I could leave. For it is possible I may be pregnant."

"What? Daphne I love you and I would never make you have sex with me but please marry me."

Daphne was very much in love with Attis. She was very worried that the commander would be very angry and she could be pregnant with his child. She decided she would run away with Attis.

"Attis I will run away with you! I love you!" Attis went over to her and they kissed with passion.

"Daphne my love get dressed and we shall runaway together."

Daphne out her dress on and was ready to run away with Attis when the commander came in.

"You! How dare you steal my wife!" the commander said. Then he took Daphne and ran.

"Attis, my love! Save me!" she said.

"Daphne! I will save you!" Attis said. Then the commander of Athens fought with the commander of Sparta They fought and Daphne escaped. The commander realized that Daphne was gone and saw her runaway with Attis.

"Stop them!" the commanders said. The soldiers didn't listen for they knew that Attis and Daphne were in love. The soldiers that Attis first fought with set up a boat for the two and the two of them escaped to Crete. There the people were welcoming and Attis built a house for Daphne and himself to live. Attis married Daphne on the beach. Attis went to work as a captain. Daphne gave birth to the couple's first child, Thalia. They lived in Crete for many long years. When Thalia grew older, her mother told her the story of the Warrior but never said who the story was really about. Thalia returned to her mother's town of Athens and like her mother, fell in love with a Spartan soldier.

**So what did you think? I**t** isn't my best work but I felt like writing it. I hope you liked it and if you want you can check out my other story Life as a Royal Demigod which is PJO related. Thanks!**


End file.
